


Badly Colored Keanu Reeves Fanart

by MistyBeethoven



Series: Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic! [97]
Category: Bill & Ted (Movies), John Wick (Movies), Johnny Mnemonic (1995), Keanu Reeves - Fandom, Replicas (2018), The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Already posted as B&W, Bad Coloring Job, Colors, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: I was attempting to color some of my Fanart online and these are the results, showing that I did not know what I was doing. :/But I thought I would share 'em.Because bad coloring sometimes happens to okay artwork.
Series: Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic! [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589944
Kudos: 4





	Badly Colored Keanu Reeves Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Keanu;
> 
> Please forgive me for the bad coloring job on these. I wanted to post them yesterday to let you know I was okay but then was too tired and frustrated with how they turned out. Today, however, I thought that some of them were amusing, at least, so that I'd post them.
> 
> I also wanted to let you know that somebody reported my Year in Preview as being a non fanwork. I didn't know that went against the rules or I wouldn't have posted it. It makes sense now, though, since the AO3 would need the space for fanworks. It's just I'd seen so many non fanworks here, like prompts and journals, that I thought a discussion on fanworks was permissible. But since it wasn't, I deleted it along with the Year in Reviews. I also changed the name of this series to be on the safe side. I just hope you got the chance to read them first.
> 
> I want to abide by the rules here and do try my best. I want to keep writing these stories as my love letters to you. And to keep writing to you too. I have been blessed to make it this far. I hope I can continue. 
> 
> That all happened the night before my stress test and didn't make the time before it easier. I was feeling upset enough as it was. 
> 
> My stress test went well, though. There was no blockage. And I only had to run for three minutes. A friend failed hers, poor girl, because she only lasted 2. So, I guess I'm okay even if they didn't think I could handle the whole 15 minutes. :/ My doctor informed me though that I am not in good shape. Which is probably related to being a big girl. 
> 
> Sigh.
> 
> So I have set a goal to get in shape, Keanu Reeves, by the time my BRZRKR graphic novels are in my hand. I started exercising today and am still fasting. So, now I have a mission. But I'm not going to be annoying about it and I am still going to find time to do everything else I want to. Which includes eating the food I want to too! Life's too short.
> 
> I'm still waiting on my ekg but the no blockage was a relief. I don't know what it is, but even though I've been overweight most of my life I seem to be okay with it. No diabetes, even though my breakfast throughout childhood was two tablespoons of Nutella, and no blockage, even though I never cared about cholesterol, fat etc...
> 
> I should leave my body to science but...no.
> 
> Hearing about Christopher Plummer dying, it reminds me of a note I always intended to write but never did. I know he could be acerbic so I hope he wouldn't mind. He was never my favorite actor. He was on one of the most dreadfully boring episodes of the Cosby Show and my mom fell asleep during his scenes in "Return of the Pink Panther". I've always been a bigger fan of Bert if we're doing a Bert vs Von Trapp competition.
> 
> Von Trapp was cold while Bert was just warm and funny. So what if his accent sucked! He was the type of guy you could hop into a chalk painting with and walk the London rooftops by your side. There's a good summation: Von Trapp was snooty while Bert was good and sooty.
> 
> Plus, Bert sets up my favorite segment of "Mary Poppins": when he shows Mr. Banks his folly by mockingly agreeing with him. From that scene to when Banks reaches the bank, climaxing with the father going to the place where the bird woman usually sits but she is now gone, is stunningly, jaw droppingly powerful. That music and the images.
> 
> I do like when Von Trapp is looking longingly at Maria while he sings "Edelweiss" but I adore Mary looking over her shoulder and smiling lovingly at Bert, the only one to remember her. That's equally romantic to me.
> 
> Did you know, the real Maria wasn't even in love with Von Trapp at the start? She was mad as hell when the reverend Mother suggested she marry him. She was mad at him and God too. All she wanted to do was be a frickin' nun. That's kind of funny when you think about it. But she did come to love her unwanted husband...it just shows how much they lie to you in films. :/
> 
> I'm working on my Jesse Walker entry for here, Keanu. Hopefully, it will be up by tonight or tomorrow. It contains a special letter to you. I just saw the first few pages of the BRZRKR and it fits in with what happened yesterday and last night too. 
> 
> I hope I can still post it and share my thoughts and heart with you with these stories. If I couldn't, the arteries to my heart might not be blocked, but the heart itself would most certainly be broken.
> 
> Much love,  
> Erin  
> XO XO  
> :D <3


End file.
